gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
DynasticAnthony
TomNookCrossing (formerly DynasticAnthony) is a 16 year old emo poster who posts too ing much on the Smash Bros. Wii U board and has since closed his original account. He was known for running Rate Their Chances. After he left, he still continued RTC as his alt (now main), TomNookCrossing. It's since ended, but he is still seen around the boards a lot. Predicting the Roster Anthony likes to spend some of his time goofing off in the Smash Roster Maker and adding impossible inclusions like Juliet Starling and Devil Jin. His current roster seems likely but we will not know until Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS launches. He currently supports King K. Rool, Chrob, Ridley and Demon Lord Ghirahim. He claims that all four of them have great chances. He also supports some guy named Jeff Mercer, whoever the hell that is. He also supports Walhart from Fire Emblem: Awakening. He previously supported Waluigi, Palutena, Little Mac and Pac-Man. He stopped when Waluigi was confirmed to remain an Assist Trophy and the latter three were revealed as playable characters. Waluigi Anthony was known for being one of the most fanatical Waluigi supporters on the boards, declaring Waluigi a shoe-in and insisting that there was no way he couldn't possibly be in.. Several times, he was known for giving Waluigi second chances on technicalities when he did bad in Rate Their Chances and doing other things that made things look like Waluigi was more popular than he was. Although, he has apologized for that. Waluigi has since been disconfirmed as a playable character and he remains an Assist Trophy, thankfully, for Michaeloll's sake. He's since calmed down. Acquaintances / Friends and Relationships with Others *Kooky von Koopa is one of his only friends that posts on the SSBU board. They've been friends for years. *Anthony also has another friend, Nightinangle, who frequents the SSBU board as well. She's one of the few legit hella female humans on the board. *Anthony and Quinfordmac share a common interest: wrestling. They both love wrestling and have been fans for quite some time. *Anthony considers LordCarlisle a friend and they both are a part of the Guild of Ghirahim. Both are known big fans of our Demon Lord Ghirahim as well if that wasn't obvious enough. Trivia *Anthony dislikes the name TomNookCrossing and wants to change it but the mods won't let him. *He claims the number "333" haunts him because he sees it everywhere. *His favorite Smash Bros. franchise is Fire Emblem, even though he's only played Awakening. *He spends a lot of his time writing horror fiction and hopes to make it into a franchise, even though that won't happen. *Anthony's least favorite food is hot dogs. He gets sick just from the sight of them. *Anthony is one of, if not, the only emo user on the SSBU board but he commonly switches his moods. One day he's all dark and depressing and the other day he's as happy as he can be. *He has a huge crush on celebrity Victoria Justice ❤ *Despite all the goddamn red on this page, Anthony's favorite color is purple. His second favorite is red and his third is... pink. *Anthony likes to troll Miiverse sometimes with inspirational posts on the Smash Bros. community about our lord and savior, Demon Lord Ghirahim. *Anthony is trying to make friends. If you want to be friends, send him a ing friend request pl0x. *アンソニーは日本を少し話すことができます。 Category:Users Category:Sm4sh veterans Category:Users who Closed Their Account